Frozen Fear
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the horrors that hide in Arendelle, from madness to other forms of darkness. I do not own Frozen. Disney does.
1. Sisterly Concern

**1\. Sisterly Concern**

 **Written by NightmareNerd**

 **Author's Note:** I don't own the rights to Frozen. Disney does. Also, if you liked or hated this story, please don't hesitate to leave a review! Now, on with the horror!

Anna heard the scream first and rushed to Elsa's room. Kristoff woke up, running behind her. Footsteps echoed through the long hallway, mixing with the loud shrieks and sounds of struggling coming from her room. The door loomed in front of Anna. Anna gripped the cold handle in her hands and with shaking fingers, opened the door. Cold air flew out of the now open doorway, whipping her red hair behind her. At first she couldn't see anything in the dark room, but soon, the faint outline of It eased into vision. It became clearer and clearer until. Anna's mouth dropped to the ground, eyes widened, and her blood froze in mid-beat. Fear rushed through her head as she screamed, staring at the unmoving ice statue that used to be her sister.


	2. In The Heart

**2\. In The Heart**

 **Written by NightmareNerd**

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Frozen. Disney does. Yet again, leave a comment if you either liked it or hated it with a heated passion. Initiate state two of horror, now!

* * *

Elsa sobbed. Her sobs came out of her mouth like a whisper, manifesting as a faint cloud of fog that floated in the air. The chill made goosebumps awaken from her arms and legs, the flesh not covered by her blue ice dress assaulted by the temperature. Yet, they wasn't what took up all of her attention.

No, that was her little sister.

Anna looked so beautiful curled up beside her sister. Her crimson locks spilled forth onto Elsa's own face, strands tickling her already arroused skin. It framed her face like a portrait. An _exquisite_ portrait at that. Pale skin touched her tan flesh, both their thin forms conformed to the other. Elsa's curves and tight hips matched Anna's own slender figure to a puzzle level. Elsa snuggled closer to her.

Her sister was silent, but Elsa knew that she enjoyed the gesture. Anna loved her, Elsa knew this, in fact her sister's love kept them together for all these years. The years of a harsh winter that lasted for decades.

Anna hadn't made it. She went silent so long ago; back when there was warmth in the world. Before the fight at the ball. Before the hand shot out the cold to grasp her. Before the screams. Before the cold took over her body. Before the cold took over everything.

She hadn't mean to do it, it was an accident after all. Anna was still angry at her but Elsa knew that there was forgiveness in her heart. And besides, the cold protected their love from decomposing.


	3. Time To Play

**3. Time To Play**

 **Written by Nightmares-Have-Arrived**

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Frozen. Disney does.

* * *

 ** _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_**

Elsa's eyes opened wide after hearing that voice, that cold, chilling voice from behind her door. She sat up suddenly, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over her head. Shutting her eyes tight.

The voice came again, but this time it was right behind her.

 _ **"Elsa?..."**_

Elsa felt the icy breath of her dead sister on the back of her neck, goosebumps rising down her back. Tears flowed forth in rivers. Sobs broke out.

She felt it's sharp frozen fingers on her shoulders, the cold piercing through the fabric of her nightgown.

The voice came again, this time right in her ear.

 _ **"...Time to play..."**_

Elsa didn't even have a chance to scream, not before the fingers of Anna's corpse wrapped around her throat and icicles dug themselves into her eyes.


	4. No

**4\. No...**

 **Written by Nightmares-Have-Arrived**

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Frozen. Disney does.

* * *

"No…" That was all she could say. The bright blue eyes of Queen Elsa were wide, staring at her and not blinking. Her mouth was gasping, but only that one word came out.

"No…." She whispered again in unimaginable horror. The sight was too much, she couldn't process it.

Her little sister Anna stood in the open doorway, her nightgown stained by red so deep. A bloody knife in one hand and a series of cuts running down her belly, intestines hanging freely. Blood trailed behind her down the hallway. Her eyes were so wide and her smile was too. She laughed at Elsa, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

"What? I want your ice inside of me…"


End file.
